To a New Beginning
by Sin.Deceit
Summary: Sophitia:: yadayadayada ::Ed and Al:: yadayadayada ::Envy:: yadayadayada ::Philosopher's Stone:: Yeah, I suck at summaries.


**Voice from the Great Beyond: **Deceit does not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Deceit:** But I do own Ed's pants!

**Voice from the Great Beyond:** That she does.

Sophitia carefully held the oil lamp tightly in her hands, looking at the hordes of books, neatly stacked among the selves. There she was, in the middle of the restricted section in Central's library. A place where only State officials and State Alchemists were allowed to be. Of course, she was neither.

The teen bent down and placed the lamp down onto the floor and randomly grabbed one of the many books. Glancing down at the title, she placed it back where she had found it. "Let's see… Chimeras. Catalysts." She mumbled rather quietly to herself while running her index finger across the titles. None of these books were what she was looking for.

"Brother…" Sophitia lifted up her head in alert. "Shouldn't you be more careful with all of these books? If Mustang finds out that we've been here after hours…" the childish voice was quickly cut of by another. "Like I care if he finds out!"

She carefully poked her head out from behind one of the selfs and observed the two. To her astonishment, they were just children like herself! _One of them's a State Alchemist! Nah, he can't be one. He probably stole it from someone… _She thought to herself, noticing the silver pocketwatch, dangling from the blonde's side.

Sophitia's grip on the lamp began to weaken as she went into deeper thought. A loud, "_Thud_" rang througout the library's walls. "Damnit…" she cursed, snapping back to reality. Before she knew it, the large suit of amor was standing right infront of her.

"Uhh…" Sophitia turned the opposite way. She was staring directly into the golden eyes of the other boy. "I was just on my way out…" she said in a cheery tone. "Nice meeting you two! Good-Bye."

She was just about to walk off when the 'shorter' boy grabbed her by the sleeve. "What are you doing in here?" he questioned in a stern voice. Whirling back around she hissed, "Shouldn't I be asking the two of you that?"

"Actually, we're allowed to be in here, unlike you." He retorted back.

Sophita grinned, "I doubt that. I bet that pocketwatch of yours is fake, Shorty!" She'd done. Sophitia had pushed him to the edge. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN!" The girl twitched at the loudness of his voice. "If you don't shut the hell up, you'll get us all caught!" she hissed.

The suit of armor held his brother back from doing any possible damage. "She's right Brother. Even if we are allowed access, we should be here after hours…" The female teen smiled. "You should listen to your older brother. At least he has some common sense…" The suit of armor let out a slight giggle. "Older!" The 'younger' shouted. "I'm the older brother here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell. You know, you being so short and all…" The suit of armor tried to hold onto his brother, not letting him to start a fight. "Ed, calm down…" Sophitia smiled. "So that's you're name, Shorty."

Ed broke through his brother's hold and dashed towards the girl, with hostility. "Geeze, you have such a _short_ temper." She made sure to emphasize the word 'short'.

"I am not SHORT!" Ed shouted. He clapped his hands together and slammed them down onto the ground. A light blue alchemic light surrounded Sophitia as metal bars arose from the ground, placing her in a cell like structure.

"There! You can stay there until morning!" he hissed. "Brother…why do you have to be so tempermental?" Ed ignored his comment and started to walk the other way. "C'mon Al. We don't want to be here when she's caught."

"Not fair. You used alchemy!" she pouted. "No problem." A small grin crept across her face as she placed her hands onto the bars, making them dissolve. Once out of the cell, she clapped her hands together and placed them on the ground.

A green alchemic light surrounded her hands. Ed turned his head towards Sophitia, and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, a metal spike shot up from the ground, hitting the pocketwatch's chain.

Before he knew it, his pocket watch was soaring though the air towards the girl. Sophitia caught it in her hands and smiled. "I'll take this as a momento!" Ed gritted his teeth together. "Give that back!"

Sophitia clasped her hands, once again, and made a giant hole in the floor. "Nice meeting the two of you! Maybe I'll see you again someday, and you can try and win your pocketwatch back. Buh-Bye!" She jumped into the hole, leaving the two brothers behind.

"Brother…" Al said quietly. "Yeah, I saw it too, Al." Ed paused. "She can use Alchemy without a circle…"

**Deceit:** Gomen! Sorry it was so short and all. My mind is on vacation…

**Ed:** mutterWe can tell…/mutter

**Deceit:** No pants for j00! 

**Ed:** But- But, I need my pants…


End file.
